Dukun?
by Kaitou 13
Summary: Sebastian pulang kampung.. Si Ciel nyari butler pengganti  Don't like don't read please


"Dukun?"

Disclaimer : Yana Toboso

Genre : Humor

Written by : Kaitou 13

Rate : T

Warning : Gaje, OOC, OC, typo

One Shot yo!

Pada suatu hari di keluarga Phantomhive..

Kriiingg kriiing…

Sebastian : Ya, ini keluarga Phantomhive..

Messenger From Hell (MFH aja ya ) : Hey, Sebas kau dipanggil Raja Iblis segeralah kembali ke sini!

Sebastian : Eh, tapi saya tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaan saya..

MFH : Harus, kudu, dan wajib! Kau harus kesini!

Sebastian : (Maksa amat sih loe! Ga dikasih nama sama Author tapi tetep aja sombong! Cih!) Oke! Saya akan kesana…

Telpon pun ditutup dan Sebastian langsung memberitahu Tuan Mudanya..

Sebastian : Tuan Muda, maaf, saya harus kembali ke Neraka untuk memenuhi panggilan Raja Iblis..

Ciel : UAAAAPPPUAAAAA? Ga boleh! Mendingan si Trio Aneh aja yang pergi jangan elu dong!

Sebastian : Tapi, Tuan Muda..

Ciel : Oke, tapi anggap ini liburan ya.. Kau kuberi waktu 3 hari!

Sebastian : Siap, Tuan Muda.. Tanaka ayo cepat ke sini!

Tanaka : Ya , ada apa? (Tumben.. biasanya hohohoho)

Sebastian : Sekarang kau yang menjadi kepala Butler sementara disini..

Tanaka : Baik!

Sebastian : Oke semua persiapan untuk saya pergi sudah siap dan selamat tinggal Tuan Muda..

WUUUUUUZZZZZZZZHHHHHHHHH

Ciel (dalam hati) : Kayaknya loe kepengen banget deh?

Beberapa lama kemudian..

Ciel : Pak Tanaka, saya hari ini ingin pergi ke suatu tempat.. Tolong antar saya..

Tanaka : Baik, Earl..

GRUDUK GRUDUK GRUDUK GRUDUK…. (suara kereta kuda, bukan suara perut Author yang lagi kelaparan)…

Ciel : Nah, ini tempatnya…

Tanaka : Dukun Kuncoro, kuncen Gunung Gaib.. Tempat apa ini Tuan Muda?

Ciel : Ya elah masa lo ga tau sih? Ini kan tempat buat nyari pesugihan alias dukun gitu lhoo….

Tanaka : Ooooo…. Gitu *sedikitpun ga ngerti

Ciel : Ayo, kita masuk..

Ciel pun masuk ke tempat itu dan disambut oleh.. Undertaker? Haaahh?

Ciel : Hoi, Undertaker! Kenapa loe disini?

Undertaker : HIHIHIHI… Earl.. Saya disini untuk bekerja alias nyari uang gitu looohhh.. Kalo di tempat saya kan cuma dapat lawakan.. Beras mahal cyiiiiin (?) (Undertaker kok logatnya melambai ya?)

Ciel : Oh.. gituu, eh Bang Undertaker, sejak kapan jadi satu spesies sama Grell? *plakkk… emang gue apaan? (Ciel digaplok Grell)

Undertaker : Udah ah masuk aja yuk, capcus cyiinnn….

Ciel : Yayayaya….

Dukun : Alakazam abra kadabra… (Harusnya Abra Kadabra Alakazam kan?) ning nang ning gung ning nang ning gung.. Kalo ga ampuh emak loe mandul… Hahahahahahaha…..

Ciel : Permisi Om Dukun saya mau nyari butler iblis nih…

Dukun : Ooooo ternyata nak Ciel.. Mau cari butler iblis untuk apa? Kan sudah punya…

Ciel : Begini om, si Iblis Belah Tengah itu sedang dipanggil oleh Raja Iblis, ga tau dia mau ngapain jadi saya butuh Butler sementara..

Tanaka : Lho, Earl kok begitu sih? Jadi saya dianggap apa dong?

Ciel : Menurutku kau lebih cocok bersama trio aneh itu..

Tanaka : Yes, My Lord..

Ciel : Nah, ayo kita mulai Om..

Dukun : Siap, nak Ciel..

Ciel yang (sepertinya sudah) lupa akan kontraknya dengan Sebastian, mencoba mencari Iblis baru untuk melayaninya.. Ritual pun dimulai..

Dukun : Ba bi bu ba bi bu, ayo keluarlah babu, bals blis blas blis, keluarlah babu iblis.. Heaaaaaaaaa…

Bummmmm….

Dukun : Nah, ini dia.. Dia bernama Raden Mas Claude Aji Setyo..

Claude : Woy, pendek! Kenapa loe manggil gue?

Ciel : Lho, harusnya kan gue yang nanya kenapa elo keluar sebagai Calon Babu Iblis gua? Si Alois gimana tuh?

Claude : Woy! Ini kan cerita Kuroshitsuji 1, jadi si bencong rambut pirang itu belom keluar!

Ciel : Oiya… Ya udah Pak Dukun saya batalin yang ini, cariin lagi donk *PuppyEyes

Dukun : Oh, OK nak Ciel.. Punten, Raden Mas.. Silahkan kembali ke asalmu..

Wuuuzzzzzhhhh..

Dukun : Pul kompal kampul, blas blis blas blis, ayo keluar.. Heaaaa! *Lho, mantranya jadi lain ya?

Bwossshhhhhhh…

Dukun : Nah, ini dia nak Ciel.. Namanya Raden Mas Cahyo Pakuningratan….

Ciel : Gak ah, ini orang Jawa tulen…

Dukun : Heaaaaaa….. Kalau ini? (tambah sakti nih dukun.. hebaaat!)

Ciel : Engga ah mukanya jelek..

Dukun : Heaaaaa…. Kalu yang ini?

Ciel : Beuh badannya kurang tinggi kayak Author tuh! (*plakk Ciel digampar Author)

Dukun : Grhhhhhhh…. Heaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…..

Ciel : Bwah, kalau ini sih Raja Iblis…. Ceyeeemmm (serem) iiiihhhh….

Dukun : Eh maaf nak Ciel.. Hehe.. Nah, kalau ini heaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

BUMM!

Lalu ternyata yang keluar Agni dan Soma (?)

Soma : Hey, Ciel! Sedang apa kau disini? Ayo kita pulang! Nanti, kubuatkan kare!

Ciel (sweatdrop) : Hey! Kenapa kau ada di Dunia Iblis?

Soma : Oiya, kami lupa cerita.. Jadi begini : Kami melihat Sebastian berjalan ke suatu tempat.. Lalu aku dan Agni mengejarnya.. Eh, tiba – tiba ada sebuah lubang hitam dan Sebastian pun memasukinya.. Nah, karena kami penasaran kami dekati dan.. kami terpleset sampai jatuh ke lubang itu.. Dan setelah kami nyasar dan melihat banyak sekali orang yang ada tanduknya.. kami ditarik oleh sesuatu dan sampailah kami disini…

Agni : Begitulah!

Wobbufet : Wobbufet!

Author : Woi, Wobby-chan kenapa kamu keluar Poke Ball ku? Sini balik! Maaf readers tadi Pokemon saya mendadak keluar..

Readers : Huuuuuuu…. Trainer payah! (lho, ini fic KSJ atau fic Pokemon sih?)

Author : Dah lanjut ke cerita!

Ciel : Oh, jadi begitu toh…. Hohoho.. Ya udah sekarang kalian pulang ke Manor House!

Soma : Ngga, sebelum Ciel pulang, saya ga akan pulang!

Ciel : Cepat pulang! Ini perintah!

Agni : Hey, kata – kata itu hanya berlaku pada Sebastian! Tidak berlaku pada majikanku..

Soma : Pokoknya kau pulang! *Soma nyeret Ciel

Ciel : Gak mau!

BUAAKKK..

Tendangan Ciel pun mengenai sasaran dengan tepat yaitu.. wajah Soma

Soma : Woi! Sakit tau! Agni!

Agni : Jo Agya!

Dukun : Woooooiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Sebelum loe pada berantem, gue punya beberapa syarat!

Syarat apa itu? Ternyata adalah…. Mereka harus berantem di luar dan memperbolehkan Dukun bertaruh pada Agni dan Undertaker pada Tanaka..

BUAGH BUK BUAGH BAGH BAK BUK BAK BUGH DZIGGHHH!

Dan yang menang adalah… tidak ada! Dua – duanya tepar karena Undertaker iseng memukulkan sekopnya kepada kepala kedua orang itu.. Beginilah kejadiannya :

DZIGHH.. Undertaker memukul Agni..

Tanaka : Yeah! Aku menang Tuan Muda!

Undertaker : Woi! Brisik loe!

DZZZIIIIGGGGHHHHH…..

Mereka berdua pun tepar..

Ciel : Nah, Om Dukun ayo kita lanjutkan ritualnya..

Dukun : Cih, dasar tukang kubur!

Undertaker : Diam kau! Dukun aneh!

Ciel : Wooooooooiiiii! Jadi lanjutin ga?

Dukun : Siap, nak Ciel..

Perdebatan berlangsung panjang.. Dan Ciel tetap tidak menemukan seorang butler yang sesuai..

Ciel : Coba kalau Sebastian bisa gua panggil lagi..

Dukun : Bisa kok! Nak Ciel tinggal pergi ke Dunia Iblis aja..

Ciel : Ngga ah.. Gue udah ngasih jatah liburan 3 hari masa gue batalin?

Dukun : Oh.. Ya sudah..

Tiba – tiba…

DUARRR!

Sebastian keluar dari alat pemanggil iblis milik si dukun..

Sebastian : Yo, Tuan Muda!

Ciel : Eh, Sebas? Kau pulang?

Sebastian : Ya! Raja Iblis nyuruh saya kesana cuma untuk.. bertanya bagaimana kabar saya..

Ciel : WHAAAAAAAT? Cuma nanya begitu kok pake disuruh pulang sih?

Sebastian : Ga tau deh.. Memang, Raja akhir – akhir ini agak sarap jadi.. Gitu deh..

Ciel : Oh, ya udah.. Sekarang mau ke Manor House?

Sebastian : Eits, enak aja.. Kan Tuan Muda ngasih saya libur 3 hari.. Jadi saya mau ke rumah Nagi Sanzenin!

Ciel : Nagi Sanzenin? Siapa dia?

Sebastian : Dia pemilik Tama, seekor kucing besar (baca : Harimau) yang sangat lucu lho!

Ciel : Ja – jadi?

Sebastian : Jadi.. Saya ingin kesana! Yeeeyyyy! Tapi nanti sore saya pulang kok.. Jadi untuk 3 hari ini setiap siang saya akan pergi ke Keluarga

Nagi Sanzenin! Bye, Tuan Muda!

Wuuuuzzzzzz…

Ciel : HHHHH…. Ya sudah Tanaka kita pergi saja.. Kembali ke Manor House!

Bwosssshhhh!

Dukun : Woy…. Bayar dulu!

**~End~**

**Author Side :**

Nah, ini fic ketiga saya.. Sekedar Ngasih tahhu Nagi Sanzenin n' Tama itu ada di Hayate No Gotoku..

Selamat membaca.. Review please

Maaf kalo fic ini abal..


End file.
